AMOR PIRATA
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Al final, todos somos piratas. Todos robamos, matamos, asaltamos. Todos vivimos al margen de la ley. Y luchamos por nuestro derecho de libertad. Por una vida sin normas. Por una vida de anarquía. Harry y Ginny


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de Jk Rowling. Yo sólo me adjudico esta locura.

**Summary**: Al final, todos somos piratas. Todos robamos, matamos, asaltamos. Todos vivimos al margen de la ley. Y luchamos por nuestro derecho de libertad. Por una vida sin normas. Por una vida de anarquía.

* * *

**AMOR PIRATA**

- Eh, capitán.

- ¿Qué pasa, Nev?

- Tenemos compañía.

El capitán Harry James Potter se envaró en su asiento. Hace sólo segundos revisaba la ruta más plausible para buscar la nueva aventura, el nuevo tesoro, la nueva experiencia que vivirían sus hombres y él. Ahora estaba a la expectativa de una oportunidad que se le ponía a tiro.

- ¿Marinos?

- No.

- ¿Piratas?

Neville asintió.

- Es la Pirata Roja, Harry.

Inconscientemente, el capitán esbozó una sonrisa. _Ya era hora_. Se levantó de su silla con un brinco.

- ¿A cuántos metros están?

De repente hubo un ruido en la cubierta. No hizo falta que Neville respondiera. Harry ya lo sabía. _Ella estaba aquí_. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Ambos, Neville y Harry subieron. Ahí en frente estaba un barco con velas rojas. _La Comadreja_ había llegado.

- ¡Se había tardado, capitán! - le gritó una voz femenina.

- Perdone, capitana roja, estuve cerrando mi bóveda para que no sea botín de otros.

- ¡Sabe que si quisiera robarlo, ya lo hubiera hecho!

Potter no lo dudó. Estaba seguro de ello. Sin embargo, nunca se lo diría.

- Me parece que habla demasiado, Weasley.

- Y me parece que usted es un arrogante, Capitán Potter.

El aludido lanzó una carcajada al aire.

- Deja el teatro y sube al barco, Ginny.

- ¿Quién hace teatro, Harry?

- Tú cariño. Vamos sube al _Fénix Dorado_.

- ¿Y por qué no subes tú?

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa lobuna. A su pesar, la capitana roja se estremeció al ver esa sonrisa que hablaba tan bien de sus intenciones.

- Porque yo no soy un caballero, cariño.

- Eso lo sabemos todos, cielo.

Un segundo después había tomado una cuerda y se había lanzado a la cubierta del Fénix Dorado.

- Algún día podrías viajar a la _Comadreja_, cariño.

- Algún día - cedió Harry, aunque no tenía intenciones de ello.

El capitán asió a Ginny por la cintura. Con fuerza. Con posesividad. Y luego la besó. Una. Dos. Tres veces. Luego, la devoró. Ella gimió, gruñó y acto seguido devolvió el beso con más pasión de lo que era besada. Se enlazaron en una lucha de lenguas. La de Harry entraba con la confianza de entrar en territorio explorado. La de Ginny le hacía el amor a esa lengua invasiva.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Ella apoyó su frente en la de él. Harry la abrazó por los omoplatos. Respiró de su cuello y aspiró aquella fragancia floral.

- ¿Me extrañó, capitán negro?

- No sabe cuánto, capitana roja.

Ginny sonrió ampliamente. Ella también lo había extrañado. Harry podía verlo en sus ojos. Podía sentirlo en su cuerpo.

- Bueno, podemos celebrar nuestro encuentro. ¿No le parece, capitán?

- Me parece bien. ¡Traigan el ron! - le gritó a sus compañeros de barco. Ellos lanzaron gritos de felicidad. Y rápidamente bajaron para buscar el ron. - Dile a tus chicas que vengan, amor.

Y es que _La Comadreja_ era un barco de sólo chicas. Contra la creencia popular, esas mujeres no tenían problemas en cambiar las faldas por los pantalones, las sombrillas por las espadas, y los tacones por las botas. No había hombres. Sólo niños que eran hijos o parientes de las piratas, y que no pasaban de los diez años.

Ginny se volteó y les hizo un gesto a sus compañeras. Dos segundos después, diez mujeres, tres niños y cuatro niñas habían aterrizado en el _Fénix Dorado_. Los piratas del barco huésped lanzaron gritos de júbilo al ver a las mujeres. Se conocían. Muchos de ellos eran amantes ocasionales. Algunos no se soportaban, pero esos eran los de menos. El Fénix se lleno de alegría, de música, de ron. Todos celebraban. Todos estaban contentos.

- ¿Y dónde está mi Albus? - preguntó Harry.

- Ahí viene - contestó Ginny mientras señalaba a las cuerdas de la Comadreja.

Era el único niño que todavía estaba en el otro barco. Y se distinguía de los demás porque era una copia exacta del Capitán Negro. Albus se balanceó en una cuerda y aterrizó en el Fénix. Harry aplaudió.

- ¡Ya lo hace solo!

- Oh sí. Se dispuso y ahora no me necesita para ir de un barco a otro - dijo Ginny.

- ¿Viste, papá? ¿Viste lo que hice?

- Lo vi, por supuesto que lo vi. Eso estuvo muy bien, Al.

Albus sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo. Harry lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando olvidarse de los meses de separación. Se había perdido tanto de su hijo… ¡Su primera vez balanceándose exitosamente en la cuerda de un barco! Le hubiera gustado verlo. Bueno, podía ver la expresión de sorpresa de Albus cuando le diera el regalo que le tenía preparado:

- Espera que tengo algo para ti.

- ¡Pero yo se lo quiero dar! - protestó James Potter.

James era igual a Harry, excepto por sus ojos que eran castaños; heredados sin duda de su madre, que en ese momento lo encerraba en un abrazo de oso. James pensó en protestar, pero una sola mirada de su padre lo hizo callar.

- ¡Estás tan alto, James! - exclamó Ginny.

- Eh… gracias, mamá.

- Todavía no tienes edad para avergonzarte de tu madre, James. ¿Está claro?

- Totalmente.

- Bueno, ¿no le ibas a regalar algo a Albus?

- Ah, sí. Dámelo, papá. Y tú enano, cierra los ojos.

- No soy enano - gruñó Albus ofendido.

- Sí lo eres, pero no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie.

- James… - advirtió Ginny.

A su pesar, James se estremeció. No había nada como tu madre para ponerte los puntos sobre las íes. Había olvidado lo mucho que podía gritar.

- Cierra los ojos, he dicho. Y extiende las manos.

Albus obedeció, esperando. James posó un paquete alargado sobre sus manos abiertas. Al abrió sus ojos. Una expresión de júbilo le recorrió el rostro. Tenía una clara idea de lo que era.

- Bueno, Al, ¿qué esperas para abrirlo? - le preguntó su mamá.

Al desenvolvió el regalo con manos nerviosas y emocionadas. Luego gritó. Era una espada. Una brillante espada acorde a su tamaño.

- ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó Harry.

Sin poder habla, Albus asintió. Harry sonrió, satisfecho.

- ¿Dónde la conseguiste? - preguntó Ginny intrigada. - Se ve muy buena para ser robada.

- No la robé, la pedí prestado.

- Y supongo que te la prestó alguien que ya no puede necesitarla.

- Exacto.

La pequeña familia se rió. Eso era común para ellos. Robar, asaltar, matar si era necesario… James era el hijo mayor de Harry y Ginny. Había sido concebido y nacido en un barco, y había vivido toda su vida en el mar. Por nada del mundo le daría la espalda a esa vida. A pesar de tener sólo seis años, sabía que siempre sería un pirata, siempre.

Albus era el hijo menor. También le gustaba esa vida, aunque había demostrado una predilección por los libros tan fuerte que hacía pensar a sus padres que tal vez se dedicara a otra cosa cuando fuera más grande. De todas formas no había prisa en que decidiera, Al sólo tenía tres años, sería un milagro si ya decidiera su vida a esa edad.

- Nosotros también les tenemos una sorpresa - dijo Albus.

- ¿Qué sorpresa? - preguntó James, imaginando que para él también habría un regalo.

Pero Ginny le preguntó a Harry:

- ¿Has visto a mi primera oficial?

- ¿A Luna? Pues…

Ahora que caía en cuenta no la había visto. Harry frunció el ceño. Eso era raro, Luna siempre estaba al lado de Ginny. Hasta James y Albus la consideraban prácticamente su tía. ¿Pero dónde estaba? No había sido herida o muerta, la expresión feliz de Albus era suficiente para saber que nada grave le había pasado. ¿Pero entonces…?

- Mira hacia la proa - le indicó su esposa.

Así lo hizo Harry. Ahí estaba Luna con un bulto en brazos. Un bulto que se asemejaba a algo humano… a un bebé. Entonces Harry cayó en cuenta y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

- No me dijiste nada…

- No pude. Recuerda que la comunicación estaba muy mala por estos meses - se defendió Ginny. Luego sonrió: -. Parece que cuando nos despedimos, me dejaste un regalito.

- Parece que sí - dijo Harry sin apartar la mirada de aquella niña. - ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

- Un año- respondió Ginny.

- ¡Un año y…!

- Harry, lo siento en serio. Quise decírtelo miles de veces. Pero la comunicación estaba horrible, hubo un huracán, nos persiguió la milicia… Luego no teníamos combustible. Te juro que ha sido un año terrible. Si no fuera por Albus y Lily…

- ¿Lily?

- Eh… sí. ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta. Sabes que me encanta…

- ¿Pones la tabla, Harry?

Sin dejar de mirar a su hija, Harry hizo un gesto. Una tabla apareció para unir los dos barcos. Luna pasó. Harry se apresuró para ver a su hija. Era una niña preciosa, con una pelusilla roja en su cabeza y la piel delicada. Lily abrió sus ojos, ojos chocolates, más oscuros que los de James.

- Oh, es preciosa.

- Es nuestra bebita - susurró Ginny en su oído.

- Lo es, sí. Es perfecta.

.

.

.

Harry James Potter era hijo de James Charlus Potter y Liliane Elizabeth Potter, ambos duques de Norfolk. Harry era el hijo mayor, pero nunca le dio la gana de tomar el destino del primogénito. Él no quería ser el duque. Su hermano menor Abel, ese sí que había heredado el ducado y todo lo que eso conllevaba. Se había casado con una mujer de buena familia, había tenido hijos adorables, y seguía al mando de sus propiedades. Harry había preferido la vida que llevaba su padre antes de conocer y enamorarse de su madre.

En su juventud, James Potter era el pirata más temido de los siete mares. Comandaba el navío _El Merodeador_ y tripulaba sus operaciones junto a su mejor amigo Sirius Black (primer oficial al mando y luego padrino y mentor de Harry), y sus igualmente amigos Remus Lupin (que más tarde sería mentor de Harry) y Peter Petigrew (que murió de una terrible enfermedad en alta mar, y al que Harry no pudo conocer). Los cuatro amigos eran bravos, despiadados y los mejores en lo que hacían. Hasta que conocieron a Liliane Evans.

La bellísima Liliane Evans había arribado a alta mar por causa de su boda. Sí, iba a casarse con el Márques Amos Diggory. El Márques era bueno, respetable y le daría todo lo que ella quisiera. Lily no lo amaba, pero lo respetaba y eso parecía ser suficiente para casarse con él. Pero el destino le tenía algo más preparado: que los desalmados piratas de _El Merodeador_ irrumpieran en su boda, robaran sus joyas a la tripulación y la secuestraran a ella.

El resto es historia: se enamoraron, se casaron y concibieron un hijo. La vida en el mar, sin embargo, no era para Lily, quien estuvo a punto de perder a Harry por una intoxicación alimentaria. Regresaron entonces a Inglaterra: James a tomar el ducado que le correspondía por derecho y que en su ausencia había quedado completamente abandonado; y Lily a convertirse en la respetable esposa de un duque. A veces James viajaba en el barco de su hijo mayor, en lo que podría parecer unas vacaciones de las responsabilidades, pero nunca había vuelto a la vida de pirata.

Por su parte, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Petigrew trataron de tomar las riendas de El Merodeador. Pero sin James ya no era lo mismo, y desistieron. A su regreso, Peter murió. Los dos amigos se subieron a un pequeño barco, encontraron una playa desierta y allí enterraron a Peter. Volvieron a Inglaterra: con ayuda de James, Remus se convirtió en profesor. Sirius intentó hacer fortuna ideando pequeñas empresas, pero en vano. Al final se cansó y se fue a recorrer el mundo, solo. Regresaba sólo para Navidad y Año nuevo. Remus y James lo extrañaban, pero respetaban su decisión.

Fue Sirius el que impulsó a Harry a tomar la vida pirata. Al principio viajaban ambos en un navío al que le pusieron por nombre _El Merodeador II_. Les iba bien, robaban al azar y tenían una tripulación muy leal. Luego la tripulación se amotinó, y Harry y Sirius fueron abandonados en una isla. Ambos tenían una pistola con una sola bala. Fueron rescatados por la marina mercante. Horas más tarde, tomaron ese navío y viajaron a Tortuga. Ahí sus caminos se separaron: Sirius decidió que ya era muy viejo para llevar una vida de honrosa piratería, y Harry no quería arrastrarlo si él no quería. Sirius se quedó en Tortuga, mientras que Harry salía a bordo del navío robado, al que bautizó como _Fénix Dorado_.

.

.

.

Arthur nunca fue capitán, pero sí que estuvo en un barco pirata. Y conoció a su esposa Molly en uno de los tantos puertos a los que arribaba la nave en la que viajaba. Él navegaba y traía riquezas de sus continuos viajes, mientras que Molly educaba y criaba sus hijos. Hijos que luego se convertirían en piratas.

.

Bill comandaba el navío _La Esperanza_, junto con su esposa Fleur y sus tres hijos: Victoire, Dominique y Louis. Bill había conocido a Fleur cuando decidió robar un barco francés. Había ido a robar joyas pero cuando vio la joya más hermosa de aquel barco (Fleur) decidió que las piedras preciosas podían esperar, pero ella no.

Fleur estaba harta de su vida convencional. Ella quería retos, aventuras, y su madre sólo quería que se casara con un hombre respetable. Bill no era respetable, no tenía ningún título nobiliario, no valía nada según sus padres, pero el único que encendía la sangre fría de Fleur, el único con el que sentía amada, deseada, especial, y el único al que quería amar. Le dio la espalda a Francia y sus agradables fiestas, y se enroló en la tripulación de _La Esperanza_.

.

La vida del mar no era para Charlie. Él era un bucanero. Robaba por tierra, y era el mejor en lo que hacía. Lideraba un grupo de ladrones llamado _Dragones de fuego_. Hasta la fecha no se había casado ni tenía pretensiones de hacerlo. Aunque sí que tenía mujeres, muchas.

.

Percy tampoco vivía en el mar. Él prefería la cómoda vida del puerto. El asaltar los navíos que llegaban. El meter mercancía robada en los barcos. El educar a los chicos que querían a ser piratas. Percy prefería eso en vez de los problemas del mar. Y tanto piratas como gente decente confiaban en él y en su discreción.

Fue en el puerto que conoció a su esposa Audrey. Ella era una prostituta, de esas que calentaba la cama de los navegantes llegados a tierra. Ahora no ejercía como prostituta, pero rentaba un sitio de estas, mientras era una esposa fiel y una madre abnegada para con sus hijas Molly y Lucy.

.

Los gemelos Fred y George habían nacido para y por el mar. Tal vez porque Molly y Arthur los concibieron a la orilla del mar. Tal vez porque desde siempre supieron que el mar era para ellos. Comandaban el navío _Merodeador III_, que hacía alusión a todas las historias que tenían sobre el primer _Merodeador_. En un principio, le pusieron _Merodeador II_, pero Sirius Black los hizo verificar su error: ya existía un _Merodeador II_, no podían haber dos.

George había conocido a su esposa Angelina gracias a su hermana Ginny. Harta del convento en que sus padres la habían metido, Angelina se había escapado y había caído en la tripulación de la _Comadreja_. Ginny la aceptó luego de que Angelina robara una valiosa pieza del convento. Luego, en una de esas extrañas vacaciones que se tomaba para visitar a sus padres (Arthur ya no ejercía la piratería), Ginny hizo que su familia conociera a Angelina. Tiempo después, Angelina abandonaba la _Comadreja_ para viajar a bordo del _Merodeador III_. Y para cuidar su primer hijo, Fred.

Con respecto a Fred, jamás se había casado y tampoco quería hacerlo. Le bastaba con tener una chica en cada puerto que tocaban. A veces hasta dos. Luego tenía que aguantar sus arrebatos de mujer celosa (una cachetada en el mejor caso), pero como Fred siempre decía: "valía la pena, oh sí".

.

El caso de Ron y Ginny era un poco más complicado. En principio, ellos habían planeado navegar juntos: eran buenos amigos, eran los mejores hermanos, y Ron quería protegerla. Así que comandaban _El Conquistador_. Pero luego las peleas empezaron. Ambos se volvieron independientes. La tripulación se amotinó a favor de uno y otro. Y antes de que las cosas fueran a más, Ginny abandonó el barco, con la única compañía de su mejor amiga, Luna.

Se dio la casualidad que encontró a un comerciante ingenuo que se enamoró de su cabellera de fuego y sus ojos chocolate. Tan seguro estaba el comerciante de su buena fortuna (ya había planeado casarse con esa especie de sirena), que cuando se dio cuenta el barco ya no le pertenecía. Ni a él, ni a sus hombres. Ambas, Ginny y Luna navegaron por varios puertos hasta conseguir ser un grupo de diez mujeres. Si hubieran querido hombres, les hubiese bastado con ir a Tortuga y reclutar gente, pero querían mujeres y las mujeres de Tortuga no eran las indicadas para aguantar un viaje en barco. Lo bautizaron _La Comadreja_ casi sin pensar, y se convirtieron en el terror de los hombres, que no podían creer que unas mujeres les patearan los traseros tan bien como lo haría un hombre.

Harry fue uno de los pocos que no la subestimó. Por eso se ganó el respeto de Ginny. Y luego pudieron amarse sin tapujos. Los caso Ron en _El Conquistador_. Tiempo después, Harry le devolvió el favor casando a Ron con su esposa Hermione a bordo del _Fénix Dorado_.

Ron conoció a Hermione en Port Royal. Ella era la hija del Gobernador Granger, respetable y decente, pero no tenía problemas para leer libros y códigos sobre piratas. Ella intentó negociar con los piratas: el oro que estaban buscando por el cese de hostilidades. El capitán que se había encandilado con la belleza de aquella chica, hizo partir _El Conquistador_, pero no la llevó a tierra. Ella protestó y se puso muy pesada. Pero luego se enamoró de Ron y aceptó casarse con él, dejando atrás toda la vida que conocía. Ahora tenían una hija llamada Rose, y estaba esperando por su segundo hijo.

.

.

.

De vuelta al Fénix Dorado la fiesta seguía. Pero la pequeña familia de los Potter se había retirado. James y Albus se fueron a dormir, a Lily la habían acostado muy temprano, y los esposos Harry y Ginny estaban en el camarote del capitán.

Ambos estaban desnudos. En brazos del otro. Asiendo al otro para que no se escapara. Respirando con satisfacción luego de la tormenta de pasión de la que habían sido presos. Sobre el suelo estaban sus prendas: los pantalones, las camisas, las espadas enlazadas en el piso. Felices.

Ella acariciaba el crucifijo que tenía alrededor del cuello, regalo de Harry del año pasado.

- Teníamos mucho tiempo - susurró Ginny.

- Te extrañe - admitió Harry -. Te extrañé de verdad.

- Yo también.

- Odié las líneas de comunicación en ese momento.

- Yo quería quitar las fronteras espacio-tiempo para poder verte.

Se rieron. Felices. Disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Oyendo el tic-tac del corazón del otro.

- Varias veces pensé en abandonar todo y buscarte.

Ginny la miró incrédula.

- Pero no tienes que hacer eso. ¡Harry, lo prometimos!

- Lo sé. Eso fue lo único que me detuvo. Eso y el presentimiento de que estabas bien. De que no te había pasado nada grave.

- Está bien… No quisiera que te atraparan, Harry, lo sabes.

- No me atraparán. Tranquila.

- No lo sabes. Harry no lo…

- Tú tampoco. E igual te dejo que navegues sola, ¿no?

- Supongo…

Aquel era un tema delicado. Ambos sabían que se arriesgaban a tener una soga al cuello al ser piratas, pero no podían evitarlo.

- Al final, todos somos piratas. Todos robamos, matamos, asaltamos. Todos vivimos al margen de la ley. Y luchamos por nuestro derecho de libertad. Por una vida sin normas. Por una vida de anarquía.

Ginny asintió, de acuerdo con las palabras de Harry.

- No quiero… No quiero pensar en eso - susurró.

Se inclinó sobre Harry y lo besó.

- Yo tampoco - dijo Harry.

La asió con fuerza por la cintura. No quería que escapara nunca. Nunca, pero en su vida, conceptos como "nunca" y siempre" no tenían cabida.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Es puramente AU, aunque creo que las personalidades de los personajes están exactas a como Rowling las escribió.

- Inspirado en las pelis de Piratas del Caribe, y varios fic que me he encontrado en los personajes de Harry Potter son piratas en vez de magos.

- Es un one-shoot y por lo tanto no habrá continuación.

- Esta es mi primera incursión de la pareja Harry-Ginny. Espero que no haya destruido la visión que se tiene de ellos.


End file.
